Five Times Rory Fought with a Sword
by GhostDog401
Summary: ...and the one time he didn't. Just because time has been mended doesn't mean the Lone Centurion doesn't still exist...and sometimes he likes to make an unwelcomed appearance in Rory's life. Based off of Chapter 12 of my 100 Worded Stories collection
1. One

**The Five Times Rory Fought with a Sword**  
**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond, 11th Doctor  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **335/2,204

* * *

**One**

Rory growled and lifted his sword, balancing the metal in his hand as he eyed the men before him.

"You dare to challenge me?" He spat at the man. "The Lone Centurion of myth!"

The emperor before him smirked smugly, "even you cannot defeat us all."

"I HAVE LIVED CENTURIES!" Rory screamed and was pleased to see a couple of the men stumble backwards. "I HAVE SEEN CIVILZATIONS FALL AND DIE JUST AS YOURS WILL! TO ME YOU ARE BUT A MEMERE MOMENT IN HISTORY, A CHILD TO MY YEARS! AND YOU WILL LEAVE NOW!"

Rory watched, eyes dark, as a couple of the men turned tail and ran, they were the smart ones, they would live…the others though…he planted his feet and glared.

"This is your last chance," his voice is low, threatening. "If you wish to live you will run away and not come back. For this box is not a trophy you can carry away."

The emperor's eyes for a moment shown with fear and for a moment Rory hoped, hoped that this would end without bloodshed, but then the eyes hardened and Rory knew that was not the case.

"Attack!" The emperor screamed and they did so, coming at Rory in groups, stabbing at him, slashing their swords wildly…they never hit him, not once.

Soon the men were dead at his feet and Rory grimaced, he was a nurse once and look at him now.

Turning he looked at the frightened emperor.

"Demon," the man stuttered. "Monster."

Rory's eyes were sad now, tired, no longer the fighting Roman he was before…now he was just Rory. Rory the nurse who had lost so much and become somebody he never wanted to be.

"Leave," he told the man quietly. "Leave and tell the people of the demon under the hill. Keep them away, _protect _them from me. For if they come to take what is mine they shall die."

The emperor ran and as Rory took in the slaughter among him he cried.

* * *

**So this story is completely done and will update once a week until finished, so no need to worry about an unfinished story :D**

**Anyways this story is mostly just gonna deal with Rory, mostly angst, and the times he's fought with well a sword...and how he deals with having 2,000 years of ****experience**

**It's hard because he's a warrior, but he's also still a nurse and anyways...it makes him an interesting character**

**Please Review**


	2. Two

**The Five Times Rory Fought with a Sword**  
**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond, 11th Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Amy/Rory  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count:** 161/2,204

* * *

**Two**

* * *

Rory glared at the monsters before him, the Headless Monks and the people who had taken his wife from him. His wife and his child and he wanted them back.

With a battle cry he lifted his sword and attacked, falling into practiced movements, thousands of years of experience falling into place.

It was so easy, gun in one hand and sword in the other…just like old times. Times he wished to forget, but couldn't and wouldn't.

Soon they were dead and he had his daughter, had her in his arms and watched her coo slightly.

He smiled at her and as he looked at the people dead at his feet he couldn't bring himself to mourn them.

For they had taken everything from him, his daughter, his wife and he hated them for it.

Then he realized why they had done it, why they had taken her, his Melody, away from him, and he found himself hating the Doctor instead.

* * *

**I honestly believe that it was around this time that Rory started to lose his faith in the Doctor**

**You see it happening in the episode _The Girl Who Waited _and then I just think by this episode he has had enough. The Doctor may be wonderful, but he's also terrible and unlike a lot of people Rory sees this**

**Anyways**

**Please Review**


	3. Three

**The Five Times Rory Fought with a Sword**  
**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond, 11th Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Amy/Rory  
**Rating: **T, for death  
**Word Count:** 472/2,204 _(or close to it, the total changes as I edit)_

* * *

**Three**

* * *

Amy was screaming for him, he was aware of this, and he fought against the men holding him. Desperately trying to free himself, he needed to get to her, he needed to save her.

This was the Doctor's fault! All of it! He should've made sure that they would be welcomed here! The Doctor should have remembered something like the people of this planet putting people with red hair to death, because red hair meant that the person was a witch.

"Stop it please!" He begged, his words coming out hoarse. "Please, we'll leave. Just leave her—"

A punch to the stomach silenced him and he would've fallen to his knees if the men hadn't continued to hold him.

In horror he watched as a man's sword was raised above Amy's head, the man's eyes were gleaming ready to kill the woman in front of him.

Rory screamed, tossing the men off him and grabbing a sword…the rest is a blur, a blur of swipes and punches, as he defends his wife, as he had done for two thousand years and would continue to do.

She was _his, _they couldn't take her. They had tried so many times, no matter how many times he warned them, the demon under the hill, ready to fight for what was his. The Lone Centurion with years of experience that nobody paid any heed to, they were all going to pay. They were going to—

"Rory!" The scream is distant, distraught. "Rory stop! Rory please, you're scaring me!"

Rory froze and turned to the voice his eyes connecting with Amy's…this wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to be here. She was trapped in the box and he was supposed to—he froze as he realized where he was and what he had done.

Stumbling he dropped the sword and stared down at the bodies around him, dead.

"I didn't—"He stuttered, staring wide eyed at his wife. "I wouldn't—"

He broke down sobbing, only somewhat aware of his wife hugging him softly despite the blood. Whispering lies like, it would be alright and that he's going to be okay.

He wasn't okay and he hadn't been for such a long time. He hadn't been honestly okay since over 2,000 years ago. He knew this and he knew Amy knew this and yet they couldn't bring themselves to admit it.

When the Doctor found them minutes later, his face had been a mixture of horror and guilt. His blue eyes taking in the carnage around him, taking in the blood on Rory's hands, the literal and the figural. Slowly he realized he was too late to solve things peacefully.

"Oh Rory I am so sorry," he whispered softly. "I am so _so _sorry."

Rory couldn't bring himself to care about the man, much less answer him.

* * *

**I think that Rory's 2,000 years would be similar to soldiers coming back from terrible wars, certain things trigger memories and suddenly they're back and they're fighting and they need to do something and then it's over...sometimes with horrible consequences**

**In short Rory has serious PTSD problems, at least that's what I think**

**Please Review**


	4. Four

**The Five Times Rory Fought with a Sword**  
**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond, 11th Doctor  
**~Pairings: **Amy/Rory  
**Rating: **T, for death  
**Word Count:** 965/2,204 _(or close to it, the total changes as I edit)_

* * *

**Four**

* * *

He was trapped; he knew he was, trapped with the Doctor.

"What do they want?" He asked finally, staring at the man.

The Doctor looked at Rory sadly as his nonexistent eyebrows furrowed.

"Doctor?"

"You, Rory the Roman, they want you."

Rory stared in confusion, "why?"

The Doctor's mouth formed a thin line and he stared at the man, "sometimes there are echoes of things that haven't happened and people remember these echoes. The Lone Centurion is one of these echoes…and Rory I am so sorry, but they seem to recognize you."

Rory froze, "you don't mean—"

The Doctor nodded, "you seemed to have made quiet a name for yourself when you lived here in Rome, the demon under the hill that guarded a magical box. The man who was cursed by the guards to live on and on as the world died around him, then you showed up. A man matching their paintings and sculptures of this demon or cursed man, at the very least they believe you to be a host for the Lone Centurion."

"Doctor what are you saying?"

The Doctor's gaze was hard, "they expect you to fight Rory, they expect you to fight and win."

Rory paled, "I don't want to fight anymore," Rory tried to ignore how pathetic he sounded. "Doctor I am so tired of the fighting and of the death…and please I don't want to."

The Doctor looked sad, "I know and if I could do something I would, but I—"the Doctor halted as if the next words pained him. "I don't know what to do or how to help. I'm afraid it may come to just that."

The guards showed up then and Rory stood to face them, watching carefully as one of the them yanked the Doctor by the arm and pulled the Time Lord away.

"Oi! Watch it! This suit is new you know and I don't—"

"Shut-it," the Roman soldier holding the Doctor growled, pressing a sword to the alien's neck.

"Well that's hardly polite, I mean you could've just asked me too—"The sword pressed into the skin, the Doctor stopped talking.

"The Lone Centurion," another soldier spoke swiftly and Rory went ridged staring at the man. "The demon that lived under the hill, the man who held the power of the gods in his hand, show us this power."

Rory froze, the gun, they were talking about the plasma gun that had taken on the appearance of his hand…he didn't have that anymore.

"I'm sorry I can't."

The roman soldier's face hardened, "you will, or you're friend here shall not live to see night fall."

Rory stared at the Doctor, the Doctor stared back.

Rory opened the closed door slowly, carefully, trying to only let in enough of the Lone Centurion to allow him to talk his way out of this.

"I…I don't have the power anymore," Rory said slowly, begging them to understand. "I…the gods took back their power after my quest was done. For I no longer needed it now that the treasure from the box is free. I am no longer the Lone Centurion of myth, I am no longer the demon under hill, I am no longer cursed, I am simply a man, a mortal."

A tense moment of silence and for a moment Rory dared to hope that they would listen to him. Then that moment ended as the man laughed.

"You expect us to believe this? You expect us to believe that the gods would simply lift a curse? No! Now show us!"

"I can't please you—"

The man tossed him a sword, "show us! Fight me! For I am the greatest soldier of Rome and I challenge you!"

Rory stared at the sword in dismay; already he could feel the door opening wider. He could feel the memories leaking into his mind. t would be so easy to just—No! He couldn't! He wouldn't! He—the man lunged at him and Rory found instincts taking over, as the door flung open completely.

A quick dodge to the right, a flash of his sword and the man was gone.

Rory stared, "I warned you." He said in a low voice, "I warned you and you didn't listen…why don't they ever listen?"

He warned everyone who tried to cross paths with him. He gave them they're one chance and some of them took it, but most did not. Rory still couldn't figure out why.

Schooling his features he turned to the soldier holding the Doctor, "release him or suffer the same fate."

_Please just let him go, please don't make me fight._

The man wasn't going to back down; Rory saw it in his eyes.

With an angry curse the soldier flung the Doctor at Rory and then slashed at both of them.

_NO! DON'T!_

Rory was prepared; grabbing the Doctor's collar Rory flung him to the ground and parried the soldier's blow.

A swift kick and the soldier was on his back.

"Yield," Rory growled, pointing his sword at the man's neck.

_Please yield._

He didn't see the knife, nor did he see the soldier throw it, but he heard the Doctor's pained gasp and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a friend for a friend," the soldier uttered his last words as Rory sank his sword into the man's chest and left it there.

_Why didn't you listen? Why didn't you yield?_

With adrenaline pumping in his veins Rory carried the Doctor to the TARDIS and laid him down gently in the sick bay.

It was only until after the Time Lord was stable and breathing, the knife removed from his side, that Rory allowed himself to cry.

* * *

**This one is probably the most violent out of all of the stories. **

**I like to think that The Lone Centurion remained in the rebooted universe as a myth and legend, a bit of the old world that leaked it's way into reality. A bit like how Amy was able to bring the Doctor back, if something is remembered it can be brought back and well Rory remembers the Lone Centurion.**

**I also tried to draw lots of parallels between Rory and the Doctor in this chapter.**

**Tried to show that like the 10th Doctor Rory always gave them one chance and what happened next was their own doing**

**Please Review**


	5. Five

**The Five Times Rory Fought with a Sword**  
**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond  
**~Pairings: **Amy/Rory  
**Rating: **T, for death  
**Word Count:** 375/2,204 _(or close to it, the total changes as I edit)_**  
Note:** Takes place after _Angels Take Manhattan_

* * *

**Five**

* * *

It was to be expected he supposed, getting sent back to the 1930's he was bond to have to fight in the Second World War…again.

He grimaced as he remembered the bombs and screams, he had almost died that time…he would probably almost die this time.

With a sigh he stared at the picture in his hand and smiled, a faded photo of Amy smiled back at him.

She had been so distraught when he had left.

"Haven't we done enough!" She had yelled. "Haven't we _lost _enough!"

He had just hushed her softly and wiped away her tears, "I can help." He told her. "I…I've been through it before and I can help."

"Please don't go," she muttered, hugging him tightly. "I don't want you to."

"I have to Amy…I just…I just have to."

After a moment she nodded and clung to him, "just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll come back."

He smiled at her, "course I will."

Then he had left.

"She your girlfriend?" A voice behind him asked suddenly and Rory jumped, looking up at the man that had approached him.

"Wife," he clarified.

The man nodded, "you'll see her again I'm sure, but for now it's time to go."

Rory nodded, pocketed his picture and then picked up a careful wrapped package.

The man stared, "so are you really as good with it as they say?"

Rory shrugged, "suppose so."

The man nodded thoughtful, "the Centurion, that's what they're calling you."

Rory flinched at the name, the man didn't notice.

"The soldier who fights like a Roman with a gun, still don't know how you manage to do it. There you are out in the open and yet nothing hits you as you hit them…it's amazing I can't—"

"Don't," Rory muttered. "Just don't, there is nothing amazing about taking lives." His eyes grew haunted. "And I have taken too many."

The man in front of him gazed sadly, "I'm sorry son, but you're going to have to take some more."

Rory nodded and stood, "then let's get on with it."

By the time the war ended and Rory came home he was different, haunted, but Amy was there and he thought that just maybe he'd be okay.

* * *

**So since Rory was sent back in time it stands to reason that he would indeed fight in World War II, be it through drafting or volunteering.**

**I like to think he volunteered, because he knew he could fight.**

**On that note, I also like to think that he ends up fighting with his sword just as much as his gun. A sword is something he's fought with for 2,000 years and I'm sure when you fight with a sword for that long you figure out how to fight against guns...I don't know, it as just as idea that I wanted to play with**

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. and The One Time He Didn't

**The Five Times Rory Fought with a Sword**  
**Characters: **Rory Williams, Amy Pond, Anthony Williams  
**~Pairings: **Amy/Rory  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count:** 356/2,204 _(or close to it, the total changes as I edit)_**  
Note:** Takes place after _Angels Take Manhattan_

* * *

**...And the One Time He Didn't**

* * *

Rory stared at Anthony, watching the boy dance around wildly through the yard and he smiled.

He loved the boy; oh he was brilliant he was, even if he didn't understand why his parents talked funny, using words like torch to describe things that were clearly flashlights. Rory had laughed at this and it had felt good.

He remembered his hesitation at adopting the boy, it had been Amy's idea and he had found himself scared and uncertain.

He had wanted kids once…a long time ago, a lifetime ago, but so much happened and he didn't know anymore. He was a mess.

…then Anthony came along. His wonderful Anthony and he loved them as much as any father could love a son.

He carried him, taught him, cared for him; played with him in the yard.

"Look at me Dad!" The boy yelled suddenly and Rory looked to see the boy grasping a wooden sword in his hand. Rory had made him that sword, if only to stop the five year old from trying to steal his. "I'm just like you!"

He swung his sword at invisible bad guys and Rory's blood ran cold, without thinking he crossed the yard and grasped his son by the arms, gently, but firmly.

"Anthony, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Okay?"

The boy nodded confused.

"You are going to be a greater man than I ever was and in order to do that you need to be a great man…not a great warrior okay?"

Anthony looked confused, "but you saved people."

Rory smiled sadly, "you don't have to be a great warrior to save people and I want you to be something better than a great warrior okay?"

Anthony nodded, "Like what?"

"Whatever you want, because you will be brilliant, do you understand?"

The boy nodded, but it was clear that he didn't.

The poor boy was still confused, but as Rory watched him play across the yard, sword swiping through the air Rory knew that one day he'd understand.

…Rory just hoped that when the boy knew the whole story he wouldn't hate his father.

* * *

**So there we have it, the end of this story**

**I'm not really sure if I like how this chapter turned out or not, but I really wanted it to be Anthony and Rory**

**...Anthony by the way is from the P.S. deleted scene, in said scene it's said that Anthony is the adopted son of Rory and Amy so yep**

**It's also said that Anthony is American, and that he grew up in New York, due to this it stands to reason that while he would know the British English for words, he would use the American ones**

**(i.e. Flashlight instead of Torch, Pants instead of Trousers, ect)**

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
